Shining Star
by Heeimadictator
Summary: Park Shin Hye, wartawan junior yang terjebak dalam kondisi darurat. Lee Jong Suk, CEO muda yang pemarah. Lee Min Ho, sutradara yang kaku. Kwon Yuri, aktris yang terlibat skandal/Terlibat cinta segi empat tidak semudah yang terlihat dalam drama/Picisan. Sebisa mungkin dibuat ringan/Fanfic movie pertama!


**SHINING STAR**

**.**

**.**

**Heeimadictator present**

**.**

**The real Lee Jong Suk and Park Shin Hye is not mine, but the character in this fiction is**

**.**

**Genre : Romace, Humor**

**.**

**This story is original comes from my mind. If you find something identic, it's none of my control. I didn't copy-paste other stories**

**.**

**Rated : T-M**

**.**

**Summary :**

**Park Shin Hye, wartawan junior yang terjebak dalam kondisi darurat. Lee Jong Suk, CEO muda yang pemarah. Lee Min Ho, sutradara yang kaku. Kwon Yuri, aktris yang terlibat skandal/Terlibat cinta segi empat tidak semudah yang terlihat dalam drama/Picisan. Sebisa mungkin dibuat ringan/Fanfic Screenplays pertama!**

* * *

**[Shin Hye Point of View]**

Mari buat semua ini gampang.

Aku menghela nafas, mencoba mengulang kalimat di atas sebanyak mungkin sampai aku hafal betul, atau sampai aku tenang. Mataku memandang gedung megah di depanku dengan agak takut. Ini hari pertamaku sebagai anggota magang di majalah mingguan _Weekly Idols_. Aku tak mungkin mundur setelah sejauh ini melangkah.

Tidak ada alasan khusus kenapa aku ingin menjadi seorang wartawan. Maksudku, kenapa aku mau repot-repot pergi jauh dari Singapura dan mendarat di negara kelahiranku dua bulan yang lalu, berbekal ijazah Jurnalistik yang mati-matian kupertahankan agar tak dibakar _appa_. Lalu mendaftar pada majalah terlaris di Seoul?

Maksudku, aku benar-benar ingin menjadi wartawan, untuk membuktikan pada _appa_ bahwa aku sudah _dewasa_ dan bukan lagi anak kecil yang akan merengek padanya minta dibelikan es krim.

"Park Shin Hye-_ssi_!" panggil seorang pria berpakaian agak _nyeleneh_. Dia hanya memakai sebuah _sweater_ tipis warna coklat _beidge_, sebuah celana panjang kependekan warna biru tua dan sebuah sepatu usang warna coklat tua.

Aku menghela nafas, lagi. _Oke, let's make this easy_.

Ah, aku benar-benar gugup!

**[Jong Suk Point of View]**

Tanganku mengayun, membanting proposal yang baru diberikan wanita cantik di depanku. Wanita itu terkesiap, mungkin kaget pada responku yang tiba-tiba. Aku tidak peduli. Wanita bodoh ini benar-benar tak bisa diandalkan.

"Dengar, Yoo Jin. Aku sudah lelah dengan kebodohanmu. Jadi revisi proposal ini atau keluar saja dari perusahaanku!" bentakku.

Mata Yoo Jin yang besar melebar. "A-aku akan melakukannya, _sajangnim_!" serunya lantang sebelum mengambil kembali proposal yang tadi diberikannya padaku.

Persetan dengan apapun yang dikatakan wanita itu diluar ruanganku. Aku, Lee Jong Suk, memang pemarah dan perfeksionis. Aku kaya, cerdas dan tampan. Tapi ketidakstabilan emosiku justru adalah alasan utama kenapa aku masih _single_ di umurku yang ke dua puluh enam ini. _Well_, aku tidak peduli. Maksudku, aku memang _single_ dan aku senang dengan statusku.

Aku memijat pelipisku yang jadi sumber sakit kepala yang mendadak kualami. Sialan, dia lagi. Ya, sejauh ini, semua jenis hubungan dengan lawan jenis yang kulakoni kurang begitu berhasil. Biasanya, setelah memutuskan untuk tidak mengenal lagi, aku akan langsung melupakan wanita-wanita itu.

Kecuali satu orang.

Sialan, aku ingat lagi.

**[Min Ho Point of View]**

"Kau yang disana! Bisakah kau lebih natural lagi? Aku tidak bisa menghabiskan waktuku terus mengulang _take_ karena kesalahanmu," tegurku. Si aktris membungkukkan badannya sekali, meminta maaf. Aku menghela nafas, sejujurnya aku ingin mengatakan padanya kalau aku tak butuh permintaan maafnya. Tapi aku tak ingin memicu perdebatan lain, jadi aku memutuskan diam.

"Kau mau kopi?" tanya wanita di sampingku, memberi segelas kopi.

"Terima kasih," jawabku formal.

"Kau tak perlu sekaku itu, Min Ho-_ssi_. Kita sudah bekerja sama selama lebih dari tiga tahun," kekeh Min Young. Bibir kecilnya tertarik membentuk seulas senyuman.

"Aa," jawabku sekenanya.

_keep or delete?_

_RnR!_


End file.
